marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Chen (Wild Pack, Watcher Datafile)
CHEN Amelia Chen public Amy Chen was born during the last days of the US invasion of Vietnam. Her parents were killed while she was but a toddler, and she was sold in slavery by an Army sergeant. Chen worked hard for a local farmer who kept abusing her, until she snapped and killed him with a sharpened bamboo peg. She ended working as a bar girl in Bangkok in her teens. A local wise guy heard that she was a fierce fighter and a cold-blooded killer, and recruited her as an assassin. Chen proved an excellent hire, and acquired a rep across South-East Asia. However, she chafed as she was essentially owned by her guild, and eventually took the only way out — she killed them all. Amy Chen moved to the US to work as a freelancer. She ended up with a team of female assassins splintered from the Foreigner’s 1400 Club, in large part because she was the lover of their leader, Maria. Later on Amy was hired by Silver Sable International, who did not realise Amy was a former 1400 Club assassin’s guild member. At this point Amy was tired of killing, and being more of a bounty hunter suited her. Chen quickly graduated to SSI’s A team, operating directly with Silver Sable. Chen is highly trained in acrobatics, the martial arts, archaic weapons and other “ninja” skills. She is extremely disciplined and professional, and was trained by both the assassin’s guild and Silver Sable International. Chen wears light body armour, and her arsenal revolves around her sword and her crossbow. She has some special crossbow bolts issued by Silver Sable International — diamond-tipped electro-bolts, magnetic grapnel tip bolts towing a line, or Taser-type bolts. Chen is the group’s ninja ice queen. She’s 100% focused on her job and extremely disciplined, only speaking when necessary and in precise sentences. Amy isn’t interested in men, but has a thing about sexy female authority figures. In particular this manifests as a big crush on her boss, though she knows that Silver Sable is straight. Chen is a merciless killer who even take trophies from kills - she has human fingers and ears on her belt and necklace as mementos of prized kills. Silver Sable will order her not to to go trophy-hunting if the SSI staff operates along allies who might object. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D4, Team D8 Distinctions 100% on the Job, Assassin’s Training, Trophy Huntress Power Sets WILD PACK WEAPON SPECIALIST Body Armor D8, Comm D6, Enhanced Senses D8, Weapon D8 SFX: Trick Bolts. When inflicting a trick-arrow-related (usually grappling or blinding) complication on a target, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Killing Strike. Step back the highest die in your attack pool to add a D6 and step up physical stress inflicted. SFX: Perfect Parry. On a successful reaction against a close combat-based attack action, convert opponent’s effect die into a Wild Pack Weapon Specialist stunt or step up Weapon until used in an action. If opponent’s action succeeds, spend a doom die to use this SFX. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Wild Pack Weapon Specialist power to gain step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Master D10, Covert Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Wilderness Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Mercenary Category:Wild Pack